


如何与尼禄相处

by puyilao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 关于斯巴达一家的一些片段，亲情向，年龄操作。非常幼稚，无理取闹，任何一个成年人都不应该这样和未成年人吵架，但是每个家长都应该告诉孩子你爱他。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	如何与尼禄相处

0.

意外总是来的猝不及防。

当但丁从恶魔脏兮兮黏糊糊的血肉尸堆下面捞出他倒霉的大侄子的时候，他从没想到自己会陷入如此长久的沉默。

这胳膊小了一截，这腿也小了一截，事实上，如果这是尼禄的话，那他整个人都严重缩水了。

“……”恶魔猎人在严肃地考虑这是不是因为天气原因导致的热胀冷缩——但事实已经摆在他眼前了，这个被他拎在手里，一头白毛乱翘，还踢着腿挣扎的小鬼，看起来最多只有五岁。

但丁问他：“小鬼，你叫什么名字？”

小鬼：“我为什么要告诉你？”

但丁：“你不告诉我，我就叫你小狗了。”

“……”小朋友显然被成年人的无耻惊呆了。他在两个选择中艰难地抉择了一会，最后恨恨地瞪着但丁，屈辱回答：

“我叫尼禄。”

秋分的黄昏很冷，但恶魔猎人此时的心更冷，他拎着自己过分年轻的大侄子，对自己回家之后的遭遇充满了消极的展望。还好妮可不在这里，那两个疯女人也不在——不然他现在的耳朵要经受难以想象的折磨。

然后小朋友在冷风中打了个喷嚏，口齿不清地抱怨：“你揪得我脖子好疼。”

但丁没办法，只能把不再皮糙肉厚可以随意搓揉的大侄子抱起来，让他坐在自己胳膊上。小朋友还不乐意，两条小腿蹬来蹬去。

尼禄嫌弃他：“只有女孩子才会被这样抱。”

但丁也嫌弃他：“去去，就你话多。”

鉴于尼禄一路上一直试图踹他英俊的脸，但丁最后还是选择把这小鬼夹在腋下，代价是要忍受来自路人的谴责目光——他们到家的时候，恶魔猎人发自内心地松了一口气。

小鬼折腾了一路，已经没力气了，只能不甘地挂在他胳膊肘里哼哼：“……你要把我带到哪里去……”

但丁毫不犹豫回答：“卖掉。”

“……”

尼禄重新挣扎起来，并且竭力尖叫：“放我下去，你这是绑架——”

绑架犯咧开嘴，露出了一个由衷的，快活的微笑。

然后他踹开了门。维吉尔坐在客厅里的沙发上，眼神仿佛在看两个傻子。

他看了一眼但丁，又看了一眼但丁抓着的小鬼——他的目光在男孩并不常见的白色头发上面停留了两秒，最后问道：

“——尼禄呢？”

但丁把已经开始忍不住扁嘴红眼睛的小孩从身上扒下来，并且迅速塞进维吉尔怀里，动作快得像是在扔一颗已经拔掉了引线的手雷。

“喏，给你，”他说，“尼禄。”

维吉尔看见怀里的小孩抬起头来——他听见他们提起了自己的名字。因为之前的挣扎，小孩脸红红的，鼻尖上还挂着汗珠子，眼眶也红红的，填满了委屈。只是还搞不太清楚目前的状况，见到维吉尔的时候，脸上的神情一片茫然。

维吉尔陷入了比但丁更加长久的沉默：“……”

但丁：“……别看我，又不是我生的。”

1.

现在是晚饭时间，只是今天做饭的人严重缩水，于是他们只能靠外卖过活。

等待外卖送达的这段时间里，维吉尔坐在桌子左边，但丁坐在桌子右边，剩下的小鬼发现自己因为身高的问题气势矮了一大截，于是手脚并用地爬到了桌子上。

尼禄捏着拳头，居高临下地看着他们，清了清嗓子，然后严肃地说：“我要回家。”

桌子左边的维吉尔说：“这里就是你家。”

这回答听上去敷衍又不可信，于是尼禄警惕地看着他们：“那我要找我的爸爸妈妈。”

维吉尔漠然：“我就是你的爸爸。”

桌子右边的但丁想要喷笑，但是他忍住了，只是他拿着杂志的手颤抖不止，让他看起来像个犯了病的癫痫患者。

“……”尼禄显然觉得自己被看轻了，小孩气得从耳朵一直红到了脖子根：“你觉得我看起来很好骗吗？”

维吉尔：“……”

现在但丁开始狂笑了。

于是披萨外卖员按响门铃的时候，给他开门的就是一个头发乱糟糟的但丁，而尼禄正骑在但丁的脖子上，试图揪掉这个可恶成年人的鼻子。

2.

尼禄举起叉子，在他的盘子里戳来戳去。

“……我不想吃胡萝卜。”他闷闷地说。

维吉尔漠然道：“你在吃白食，吃白食的人没有挑食的权利。”

尼禄：“……”

维吉尔说得如此有道理，以至于身无分文的尼禄没有找到任何可以反驳的借口。于是他只能不甘地转过头，对着但丁露出不情不愿又可怜兮兮的表情：“但丁叔叔，我真的不想吃胡萝卜——”

但丁这辈子还没有听过尼禄叫他叔叔。

他心想，他本应该给这臭小子的餐盘里填满胡萝卜，好让他知道成年人的威严和不可冒犯，而且半个小时之前这臭小鬼还叫他坏蛋骗子，现在需要他了，就摆一张可爱的脸叫他叔叔，伟大的恶魔猎人难道那么好敷衍吗？

但是，靠，尼禄从来都没有叫过他叔叔，靠。

而且虽然那表情充满了不情愿，但是真的非常可爱——他看起来马上就要掉眼泪了，靠。

于是伟大的恶魔猎人说：“乖——不吃就不吃，你想吃啥，叔叔都给你买。”

“……”维吉尔看向他的表情充满了恨铁不成钢的鄙视。

晚饭过后他们照常散步，只是这次有一个人不肯配合。

“我不去，”尼禄紧紧地抱着桌子腿不肯松手，表情凶狠，不畏强权，“你们肯定是要把我带出去卖掉——”

但丁：“……”靠，这小鬼怎么还记得这茬。

他顶着维吉尔杀人的目光，蹲在地上，去抠尼禄抱着桌腿的手。

这场面太过丢人，以至于维吉尔忍无可忍地拔出了自己的刀。

但丁被他哥这冷酷无情的架势吓得够呛，连滚带爬地把正在朝自己做鬼脸的尼禄抱在怀里，苦口婆心道：“哥，亲哥——我知道孩子熊了是很丢你的脸，但这是你儿子，你不能一言不合就剁手跺脚——他才五岁啊！”

孩子他爹不为所动，在但丁的惨叫声中握紧了刀柄，惨白寒光一闪——砍下了尼禄抱着的那根桌脚。

但丁的哀嚎声戛然而止，而尼禄挥动着那根自由的桌脚，敲了一下他的头。

恶魔猎人说：“操。”

维吉尔说：“不准在我儿子面前说脏话。”

但丁怀疑尼禄的脑袋里有个小动物危险警觉雷达。

否则没办法解释为什么他在面对自己的时候是如此肆无忌惮，但是一旦被维吉尔拎起来，就变得又乖又怂，不吵不闹，只是闷闷地扁嘴——妈的，他甚至扔掉了那根见鬼的桌脚。

当然，也很有可能是因为维吉尔另一只手里还拿着那把阎魔刀。

但无论如何，孩子他叔叔都觉得非常，非常不公平，于是他说：“小鬼，你根本不用担心我把你带出去卖掉。”

维吉尔有了一种非常不好的预感。

然后但丁伸出手，指着维吉尔：“因为我已经把你卖给他了。”

尼禄：“……”

维吉尔：“……”

尼禄抬起头，看了买他的人一眼，又看了卖他的人一眼。小孩皱着脸，咬了一下嘴唇，问：“……真的吗？”

维吉尔阴恻恻地发出警告：“但丁——”

但是伟大的恶魔猎人从不畏惧强权，他信誓旦旦：“真的。我把你卖了两盒披萨，就我们刚刚吃的那顿——你自己还吃了一块。”

尼禄想起来刚才那餐外卖的确是维吉尔结的账，这说法显然非常可信。

于是他难过极了，一边打嗝一边屈辱地哭泣：“原来我只值两盒披萨——”

维吉尔并不知道该怎么让尼禄停止哭泣，他从来都不是那个擅长安慰他人的聆听者，幼崽的不安常来自于安全感的缺失，他们需要拥抱，或者其他亲密的接触，但维吉尔不明白这些，因此他只是低头看向自己的血脉，神情严肃：

“尼禄，你是我的儿子，是我一半的骨与血。

“你若是足够强大，便可以从我这里拿走一切——跟随我的道路，战胜我的阴影，超越我的失败。

“擦干你的眼泪，不可妄自菲薄。”

尼禄年纪还小，并不能全然理解他的话，只是他能从这话语中感受到沉重的力量，是承诺，是誓约，是冷酷而又凛然的祝福，是流淌在血脉里的诅咒。它重若千斤铁水，又滚烫如白昼烈火。

尼禄拿袖子胡乱擦了脸，抬起头：“所以我比披萨更珍贵？”

“远比那重要得多。”维吉尔回答他。

然后尼禄小心翼翼地伸出手：“……那我可以摸摸你的刀吗？”

维吉尔看了他一眼，面无表情，握刀的手却往前伸出：“仅此一次，下不为例。”

于是维吉尔抓着阎魔刀，而尼禄握着刀鞘，他们出门散步去了。

至于但丁——他费了好大的劲，才把自己从墙上抠下来。

3.

他们路过一辆冰淇淋车的时候，但丁停了下来，并且再也挪不动自己的脚步。

这位由甜食和垃圾食品组建成的恶魔猎人转过头看向自己的侄子，一脸关切：“小鬼，想不想吃冰淇淋？”

尼禄用一种非常老成的表情看了他一眼：“——是你自己想吃吧。”

“……”但丁：“你到底吃还是不吃？”

如果这是二十年后的尼禄，不管他此刻心中如何想，他都会迅速摆出一副十分毫不在乎的表情，并坚决说不——他向来不肯在但丁面前留下任何可能会被嘲笑成小孩子的把柄。但眼前这个尼禄毕竟年纪还小——他显而易见地动摇了。小孩紧紧地闭着嘴，看了一眼但丁，又看了一眼维吉尔，就是不肯去看冰淇淋车。

天啊，这傻倔孩子。但丁心想，他就差在脸上写着我真的好想吃了。

然后维吉尔径自走过去，给儿子买了一只巧克力甜筒。

“——巧克力甜筒？”

但丁瞪着他，简直难以置信：“你没问题吧，老哥——所有味觉正常的人都应该明白，这世界上最棒的味道永远只有草莓味！”

维吉尔漠然以对：“我不跟蠢货论品位。”

恶魔猎人气得要命，他不能容忍草莓输给巧克力这件打破他底线的事情发生，绝不能。于是他从大衣口袋里掏出自己皱巴巴的钞票——谢天谢地还够用——怒气冲冲地买来两个草莓甜筒，然后把稍微小一点的那个塞给了自己的侄子。

尼禄左手举着巧克力甜筒，右手举着草莓甜筒，呆呆地站在两个剑拔弩张的成年人中间。

冰淇淋使他忍不住想要微笑，但随之而来的却是一种令人不安的无措。在此之前，尼禄从未有过提出要求的权力，他所有的获得都是付出的回报，所有的给予都是代价的交换。他不知道自己能够为这两个冰淇淋支付什么样的回报，只是被这样无条件地给予，让他有了一种奢侈的，被人所爱的错觉。

但丁已经开始享受属于自己的草莓甜筒，而尼禄看向另一边的维吉尔——维吉尔什么也没有。

他深吸一口气，高高举起左手，踮着脚，把巧克力甜筒递到了维吉尔眼皮子底下。

“我不喜欢巧克力，”他说，“……你来把它吃掉。”

维吉尔垂下眼睛，安静地看着自己的儿子。尼禄脸上一片通红，他显然并不习惯这样回绝来自他人的好意，因此只是紧紧地咬着下嘴唇，目光躲闪，梗着脖子，固执地不肯收回自己的手。

于是维吉尔伸出手，拿走了那只甜筒——他再不回应，这小鬼就真的要掉眼泪了，尼禄的脸皮实在太薄，不管二十年前还是二十年后都是如此。

现在每一位斯巴达的后裔都有了自己的冰淇淋，尼禄失去了一个甜筒，却显得比拥有它时更加快乐。维吉尔并不能完全理解这份快乐，在漫长的杀戮和流浪生涯中，他的喜悦常来自于占有和掠夺，人性的善良与温柔都是过于软弱的品德，在生与死面前显得毫无价值。但他确确实实从尼禄的别扭关怀里感到了一种柔软，含蓄却热烈，鲁莽又真诚，是初春的太阳，是温暖的感觉。

回家的路上，小孩偷偷伸出手，去拽维吉尔的衣角。

但丁对着他哥疯狂使眼色，直到这迟钝的父亲终于意识到这是尼禄的示好和道歉：这傻孩子是如此害怕自己伤了维吉尔的心。

然后他回握住了这只小小的，温暖的手，便似乎走在了去往春天的路上。

4.

尼禄：“——阿嚏！”

他刚从热腾腾的浴室里出来，整个人罩在过于宽大的小熊图案睡衣里，二十年后的衣服对于他来说简直是庞然巨物，光是上衣下摆就已经遮到了膝盖。那裤子他根本穿不上，于是干脆光着脚，甩着过长的衣袖，在走廊上疯跑。

直到但丁揪着他的衣领把他拎起来。尼禄先是瞪他，但是接着表情却变得奇怪起来，整张脸皱作一团——然后他打了个喷嚏。

但丁用一种十分奇特的目光盯着他看，小孩后知后觉地反应过来，伸出手捂住了自己的鼻子和嘴巴。

“维吉尔——”恶魔猎人转过身，问自己的兄弟，“咱们小时候生过病吗？”

“没有。”维吉尔回答他。

但丁摸着下巴，一边念叨着“难道恶魔也会感冒吗？”一边把小鬼拎去客房，这间并不常用的卧室几乎被尼禄改成了自己的房间：行李箱摊开在床尾，新买的那件外套挂在衣架上，天花板上贴着教父的电影海报，单人沙发上堆满摇滚乐队的唱片，矮桌上放着一罐还没喝完的啤酒，门后还靠着一把木吉他。

尼禄把被子上的那堆T恤推到一边，坐在床沿上，两条腿晃来晃去，看着但丁把那罐啤酒举起来摇了摇，然后扔进了垃圾桶里。

“那是什么？”尼禄问他。

但丁回答：“毒药。”

“……”尼禄：“我知道那是啤酒。”

但丁：“那你还问我干嘛？玩弄我的感情吗？”

叔侄俩相看两厌不欢而散。直到维吉尔端着一杯热牛奶走进来，放在床头柜上。

是草莓牛奶。

尼禄把自己裹在被子里，只露出一个脑袋。

“谢谢。”小孩想了想，又说，“我很喜欢这个房间。”

维吉尔说：“这里本来就是你的房间。” 

小孩侧过头，半张脸陷进枕头里，认真地看了他好一会儿。然后说：“你看起来不像骗子。”

“我没有骗你。”

“可你不是我爸爸。”

“你怎么知道我不是？”

“……”尼禄把自己整张脸都埋进枕头里，带着忧郁，气鼓鼓地，闷闷地说，“我就是知道。”

维吉尔实在搞不懂他的想法。他关掉了吊顶灯，只留了一盏床头的小夜灯。在他准备带上门的时候，尼禄终于把自己从枕头里拯救出来，重新面朝向他。

小孩整张脸都闷得发红，头发也乱糟糟的，像只无精打采的小狗：“我告诉你一个秘密，你不要告诉但丁叔叔。”

“什么秘密？”

“……我觉得巧克力比草莓好吃。”

维吉尔没有说话，他只是点了点头，然后关上了门——他不知道自己正在微笑。

5.

今天的早餐是黄油面包和牛奶麦片。

尼禄坐在自己的椅子上，捧着碗，等着但丁给他倒满牛奶——直到他看见了那把靠在沙发旁边的绯红女皇。小孩迅速放下手里的麦片，跑到那把刀面前蹲下，他着迷地端详了她好一会儿，然后转过头，问餐桌上的两个成年人：“我可以摸摸她吗？”

绯红女皇并没有刀鞘，因此维吉尔说：“不。”

至于但丁，他在尼禄投来期待目光的时候笑起来，挑起眉毛，指了指自己的脸：“你亲我一下，我就让你摸摸她。”

尼禄脸上的表情迅速垮了下来。接着他乖乖回到了座位上，抓起勺子，开始吃自己的早饭。

但丁：“……”

恶魔猎人觉得自己脆弱的自尊心受到了不可修复的巨大伤害。

这直接导致他没有尊重未成年人自己的意愿，并且采取了残忍的报复行为：但丁离开座位，走到正在努力舀走碗里最后一勺麦片的大侄子旁边，在小孩疑问的目光中按住他的肩膀，然后使劲地蹭他的脸。

尼禄一边挣扎，一边屈辱地大哭起来：“你走开，走开——你的胡子都没有刮，真的很痛——”

维吉尔：“……”

他拿起餐巾，擦了嘴，站起身来，把孩子他叔叔又一次打进了墙壁里。

尼禄捂着半边脸，看向那堵承受了太多不幸的隔断墙，犹豫了好一会，支支吾吾问道：“……他没事吧？”

维吉尔漠然道：“死不了。”

于是小孩点点头，松了口气。

“也对，坏蛋的头都很硬。”他说。

但丁的声音从墙壁里传来，含糊不清，充满得意：“我听到了——你在关心我。”

尼禄立刻反驳：“我才没有。”

但丁：“你刚刚就是在关心我。”

尼禄尖叫起来：“我！没！有！”

6.

严重缩水的尼禄显然没法完成砍瓜切菜的基本操作——字面意义上的砍瓜切菜都做不到，这小鬼甚至都没有自己的刀高。

而工作永远放在那里，你不去管它，它只会越来越多。

但丁举着电话，苦苦思索如何委婉地告诉妮可最近接任务的数量需要减少一些。他转过头，询问维吉尔的意见：“要不就说尼禄痔疮犯了怎么样？”

维吉尔面无表情：“等他恢复正常，要杀你的时候，我很乐意帮他的忙。”

“……”但丁：“那还是肚子疼吧，你知道的，恶魔每个月都要有那么几天特别暴躁——”

维吉尔忍无可忍地从沙发上站了起来，但丁立刻去找离自己最近的武器，然后他听见维吉尔说：“放下电话，他的委托我接了。”

恶魔猎人抓着餐刀，他说：“……哇哦。”

维吉尔漠然道：“收起你脸上恶心的表情。”

于是尼禄下楼的时候，见到的就是一个得意洋洋的但丁。

恶魔猎人张开双手，对他说：“你爹赚钱去了，现在你归我管了，小鬼。”

尼禄摆出了一个五岁小孩所能做出的最生无可恋的表情。

维吉尔设想了许多他收工回家时可能面对的糟糕情况。

但是门外没有消防车，没有警车，也没有惶惶不安准备给儿童保护机构打电话的邻居。事实上，直到他推开门，这地方都和他离开前没有任何区别。

客厅里没有开灯，只有电视屏幕投射出昏暗闪烁的光线。

尼禄和但丁一起躺在沙发上，更确切地说，是但丁躺在沙发上，尼禄本来好好地坐在旁边，但是他看得太入迷了，甚至没察觉自己此刻已经毫无坐相可言。

维吉尔看了一眼电视屏幕，色调阴沉，镜头缓慢，男人举起提灯，在倒塌的座椅，深红的帷幕和疯长的枯树里穿行——他们在看恐怖电影。

但丁已经把手伸向了第五块披萨。

而尼禄，尼禄举着那块披萨，张着嘴，完全忘记了还要吃它。

维吉尔从沙发后面走过来，伸手去拍但丁的肩，恶魔猎人被他的动作吓了一跳，下意识就伸手去捂尼禄的眼睛。小孩紧张兮兮地从他手指缝里瞅屏幕上的画面，好奇又害怕地问道：“怎么了怎么了——他死了吗？”

“不，”维吉尔回答他，“他还没死。”

于是一大一小齐齐转过头来看他。

但丁谴责他：“你居然从背后接近一个正在看恐怖片的人，这太不人道了！”

而尼禄把披萨叼进嘴里，用空出的手快活地拍着自己旁边的空位，叫维吉尔过来一起坐。

维吉尔有些犹豫地看了一眼他那只油乎乎的小手，又看了一眼儿子那双闪闪发亮的充满期待的眼睛。最后到底还是走过去，在他身边坐下。

待会儿要让但丁滚去把沙发坐垫洗了。男人一边放下阎魔刀一边心想。

但丁：“我喜欢这个结局。”

尼禄：“我讨厌这个结局。”

维吉尔对恐怖电影毫无感觉，他不发表评价，只是说：“你该睡觉了，尼禄。”

但丁是在起夜的时候意识到不对劲的。

他忘了关拢卧室的门，原本密闭幽暗的空间便裂开了一道狭长的缝隙，今晚并不是雷雨夜，但是冷白的光线从走廊渗透进来，忽明忽暗，悄无声息。

那是什么？手电筒，或者是忽然运作起来的传真机？

恶魔猎人轻轻推开门，发现那光线是从电视上传来的，而罪魁祸首正窝在沙发上，把自己裹在海绵宝宝毯子里——是尼禄。小孩不安地皱着眉毛，抱着膝盖，在看静了音的猫和老鼠。

恶魔猎人走过去，幽幽地：“——没有配乐的猫和老鼠是没有灵魂的。”

尼禄被他吓得一颤，没抓住手里的遥控器，啪的一声摔到地上，7号电池滚落了一地。然后小孩扭过头，用一种幽怨的，气愤的目光看向他。

但丁摸了一下鼻子，弯下腰，去帮他捡桌子底下的电池。

“为什么大半夜的不好好睡觉？”

“……”尼禄把自己埋进毯子里，不肯回答他的问题。

是因为那场恐怖电影，恶魔猎人后知后觉地意识到，那部电影的分级是R，而这个被噩梦吓得不敢待在漆黑房间里的小鬼，其实也只有五岁。但丁总是容易忘记这一点，不仅是因为眼前的小孩与他更加熟悉的那个尼禄是如此相似——这二十年的时间显然没有消磨掉尼禄身上那些孩子气的部分——也因为尼禄总是表现得过于老成和倔强：不管心里如何想，面上总不能露怯——这道理他显然从小就已经明白了。

但丁从沙发下面摸出了最后一块电池，开始组装电视遥控器。他说：“小鬼，你要是害怕一个人待着，叔叔我不介意分你半张床铺。”

“我没有——”尼禄的声音从毛毯里传来，“我才不怕。”

这回答和他预料中的没有半点差别。恶魔猎人笑了笑，然后他把小孩从黄色海绵和粉色海星里挖出来，脸上的表情真诚又恳切：“那就——帮帮我的忙？咱们睡前看的那部电影实在是太可怕了，一想到我看不见的角落或者橱柜里可能藏着什么东西，我就没法一个人闭着眼入睡。”

尼禄看了一眼他脸上的表情，装模作样地犹豫了一会，才看似勉为其难实则深有同感地点了点头。

“……好吧好吧，你可真是个胆小鬼，”小孩说这话的时候有些自豪，似乎从叔叔的示弱中获得了对自己勇气的认可。然后他想了想，又学着孤儿院修女们的样子，笨拙地拍了拍但丁的头，努力让自己听上去勇敢又可靠，“但是有我在——不用害怕，我会保护你的。”

7.

恶魔猎人醒过来的时候，发现自己上半身凉飕飕的，两手张开，正四仰八叉躺在地板上，一条腿屈起，另一条腿还勉强搭在床板上，被子不知道什么时候被踢到了床下，然后他伸手摸了摸，从背底下扯出来一个章鱼哥图案的枕头。

“……”

他撑着胳膊艰难地坐起来，发现床上竟然只剩另一个枕头，他翻箱倒柜找了半天，最后从那团皱巴巴的被子里面揪出了一个尼禄。

小鬼睡得不太好，正在轻轻地打呼噜。但丁试图把他抱起来的时候，还听见他在咕叽咕叽地闭着眼睛抱怨，凑近了一听，发现他说的是：把腿拿开，别踢我，你好重——不要抢我的枕头。

但丁：“……”

孩子他叔叔非常心虚，赶紧把他抱到床上，手脚摆好，章鱼哥枕头塞到脑袋下面，黄色海绵被子拉到下巴以下，给他捂得严严实实。然后自己也躺上去，闭上眼睛睡回笼觉，装作他们度过了一个温馨的，可爱的，和睦有序的叔侄同眠夜。

第二天早上尼禄是被热醒的。

小孩迷迷糊糊的，先把身上盖着的被子掀开扔到一边，然后坐在床上，开始发呆。

尼禄：“我觉得昨天晚上有什么很重的东西压在我肚子上……”

但丁迅速回答：“是鬼压床。”

他们打开房门走出去的时候，餐桌上的维吉尔放下报纸，他看向自己的儿子，脸上的神情看不出喜怒。

“我以为你早就过了需要别人陪伴才能入睡的年纪，尼禄。” 

“我没有我不是，”尼禄立马把叔叔拉出来挡枪，“我是在保护叔叔，不让他被鬼吃掉舌头。”

维吉尔把目光转向孩子他叔叔：“……”

但丁感到被严重冒犯：“怎么了——你那是什么表情？”

8.

这天事务所没有接到任何委托。但丁躺进椅子里，转来转去，懒洋洋道：“天气这么好——真是适合吃饭睡觉打游戏的好日子。”

维吉尔对但丁的生活作息嗤之以鼻，然后他说：“昨天隔壁的露易丝夫人给了我一张动物园的打折券。”

尼禄看了看但丁，又看了看维吉尔：“我们可以先吃饭，再去动物园玩，最后回来睡觉。”

“……”但丁谴责他，“你这个墙头草。”

尼禄扭过头，装作他不存在。

但丁摸了一下自己的钱包，问：“咱们打出租还是坐地铁？”

维吉尔看他一眼，然后拔出了自己的阎魔刀，在虚空中划了一个十字，在尼禄的惊叹声中，拎起儿子头也不回地走了进去。

“……”但丁：“好吧，还是你会省钱。”

他们走出来的时候小孩还没意识到发生了什么，尼禄晕乎乎地盯着那块五彩斑斓的长颈鹿广告牌看了好一会儿，然后扭过头，指着它问：“……我们这是到了吗？”

“是的，我们到了。”但丁趁机揉乱了他的头发，接着把头转向维吉尔，“你都瞬移到动物园门口了，要不咱们直接移到里面去？——这样还能省三张票钱。”

维吉尔冷酷地拒绝了他：“不行，我一定要用掉那张打折券。”

“你想先去参观哪里？”但丁摸了摸自己的下巴，“考拉还是熊猫？”

尼禄：“呃——你是女孩子吗？”

“……”但丁恶声恶气问他，“那你想看什么？”

“我要看老虎，狮子和灰狼，”小孩的眼睛在导游路线图上转来转去，最后补充了一句，“——还有帝企鹅。”

但丁：“为什么还有帝企鹅？”

尼禄认真回答：“因为它们看起来很傻，很可爱。”

但丁立刻抓住这个机会嘲笑回去：“哈，你这个小姑娘。”

维吉尔在这场幼稚的吵架转变成更加丢人的叔侄扭打之前结束了这次对话。他把目光从那本小册子上抬起来，“我们去看巨蜥。”他想了想，然后说，“尼罗鳄也行。”

但丁：“……老哥，你认真的吗？”

尼禄一脸茫然：“巨蜥是什么？”

“——我不要看巨蜥！”

维吉尔，牵着正在嚎啕大哭的尼禄的手，感到了十分的茫然。

他皱着眉毛，费解道：“他之前说觉得我的真魔人形态很酷……”

但丁不知道该怎么解释这个问题，他只能说：“小孩子喜欢龙，和小孩子喜欢体型巨大的爬行动物是两回事。”他忽然意识到了什么，“等等，所以这就是你去音像店里买《哥斯拉》和《狂蟒之灾》的原因吗？”

维吉尔：“……”

但丁干巴巴道：“不——不管你之前准备干什么，我劝你都不要那样做。”

在这一刻忽然感到无比疲惫的恶魔猎人叹了口气，然后他说：

“我们还是去看帝企鹅吧。”

没有人提出反对意见。

他们路过纪念品商店的时候，但丁的目光被橱窗里的一顶帽子吸引了，是手工编织的毛线帽，手艺不算太娴熟，歪歪扭扭的，头顶还有两只灰色的半圆耳朵，下面是一张扁扁的可笑的熊脸。

尼禄顺着他的目光看过去，然后他立刻明白了但丁的想法，说：“不。”

但丁装作没听见他的话：“你想要那顶帽子吗？”

尼禄再次拒绝：“不，我不想，它看上去好蠢。”

但丁煞有其事地点了点头，然后对店老板说：“请把那顶帽子拿给我，对对，就他刚才指的那个。”

“……”尼禄愤怒地扭过头，去咬他的袖子。

但丁本来笑嘻嘻地把小孩困在怀里，好让他没法摘掉那顶灰熊帽子，但下一瞬间他忽然皱起眉毛，松开手，任凭尼禄从他怀里挣脱出来，一溜烟钻到他们对面的广告牌后面去了。然后他转过头，注意到维吉尔几乎是同时拿起了刀。

恶魔猎人问：“你察觉到了？”

“嗯。”维吉尔言简意赅，“在北边，是恶魔。”

“它们就快过来了，数量还不少，”但丁看了一眼尼禄，说，“不能在这里打。”

维吉尔漠然道：“我去把它们引开。”

话音刚落，他的身影便已经消失了。

难得的假期被毁，但丁不由得惆怅地，无奈地叹了口气。然后他伸出手，对着探出一个脑袋的尼禄招招手：“嘿，小子。过来过来。”

尼禄不情不愿地从广告牌后面走出来，可是却只看到了但丁。于是他转头看了看四周，正准备说话时，却被但丁抢先了一步——

但丁把门票塞进他手里，说：“你在这儿好好呆着，乖一点，不要乱跑——看见那边的冰淇淋车了吗？我去买两个甜筒，一会儿就回来。”

“那维吉尔呢？他去哪了？”

“他提前过去排队了。”但丁答完，顺手揉歪了他头上的帽子，接着便钻进人群中，再也不见了。

“……”尼禄站在原地，心想，买冰淇淋为什么需要两个人排队？

9.

砍恶魔的时候兄弟俩聊天。

维吉尔：“他为什么看起来更亲近你？”

无论二十年前还是二十年后都是如此。

但丁削掉一个倒霉蛋的脑袋，然后他说：“因为我比你更帅更成熟更惹人喜爱？”

维吉尔：“……”

但丁：“啊哈，你吃醋了。”

维吉尔面无表情：“我没有。”

但丁得意道：“你就是吃醋了——因为你发现，我确实比你更帅更成熟更惹人喜爱。”

维吉尔不再说话了，他露出了一个令在场所有生物都感到毛骨悚然的微笑。

这场对话使得他们工作的效率大大提高——特别是维吉尔，但即便是这样，他们各自收起武器的时候，天色还是已经黑了一半。

他们这才意识到时间已经过去了四个小时。

然后但丁想起了动物园里的大侄子，和那个糟糕的冰淇淋借口。

“啊，惨了。”他说。

10.

他们在停车场旁的秋千架上面找到了尼禄。

年幼的斯巴达后裔坐在轮胎上，那顶愚蠢的，毛茸茸的灰熊帽子还戴在他头顶。小孩攥着那张门票，安静坐着，沉默地注视远处黑色地平线上缓缓沉没的太阳。赤金色的光线让一切景象看上去都和煦又温暖，尼禄明明坐在这柔软的光影里，却比任何时候看起来都要冷漠，孤独，难以亲近。

他在这一刻与但丁记忆里的那个维吉尔如此相似——是不被人需要，也不被人所爱的孤独的怪物。

但丁和维吉尔走过去的时候，小孩把头转向另一边，不去看他们的脸。

“我很抱歉留你一个人这么久——”

“冰淇淋车前面没有人排队，”尼禄打断了他，“我去看过了。”

“……”但丁：“是的，对不起，那是个糟透了的谎言。”

“我们去处理了一些要紧的麻烦事，非常紧急的那种，”他窘迫地抓了抓头发，“我实在不知道怎么向你解释这件事，只是没想到解决麻烦竟然花了这么久的时间——”

然后他问：“你找不到我们，为什么不去广播台？或者去找动物园的保安人员？”

尼禄沉默了一会，才开口说：“……我不想去。”

“为什么不想去？”

“在孤儿院里，我见过很多烦人的倒霉蛋，”尼禄用一种非常平静的语气说，“他们都是被带到商场或者游乐园里面扔掉的，最开始来到孤儿院的时候，总是又哭又闹，鼻涕眼泪流一脸，找完院长找警察，还眼巴巴地等着，以为真的会有什么人来带他们走——但最后他们都留在孤儿院了，到底没有一个人真的会被接走。”

“我才不要像他们一样，”他说，“蠢死了。” 

但丁终于意识到了问题所在，他难以置信道：“——你以为我们把你扔下了？”

而维吉尔一针见血：“你不信任我们。”

“……”尼禄倔强地，固执地闭着嘴，他什么话也没有说。

“你的门票，再过三分钟，它就要作废了。”但丁忽然说，“既然你觉得我们不会回来了，那你为什么不拿着那张门票，去把能参观的地方都玩一遍呢？

“——就算你会被送回到孤儿院，就算这张门票不过只是个谎言，但起码你确实亲眼见过了老虎和狮子，而不是傻傻地坐在这里发呆，最后什么也没有得到，不是吗？”

尼禄终于把脸转过来瞪他，眼眶和鼻子都通红一片。他在生气，生自己的气，生但丁的气——他怎么能，怎么能说出这样的话，他难道觉得他们两个对尼禄来说根本是无关紧要的吗？他怎么能一转身就这样消失不见，然后让自己去玩得快活？就算那张门票到头来可能只是个谎言，但它也绝不是毫无意义的——

尼禄紧紧地抓着那张门票，然后他踢走一颗小石头，哑声说：“什么破老虎和狮子——我才不稀罕。”

“我也没有等你们回来。你们爱去哪去哪，我一点也不在乎。”

他哭得那样伤心，以至于连他自己都意识到，那些话语是如此的勉强而无力，像一无所有之人在徒劳地挽留自己最后的尊严。

“我很抱歉，尼禄。”但丁叹了口气，他蹲下来，双手搭在小孩肩头，“我不能保证我一直都会在你身边，但我永远都是你的但丁叔叔——只要你需要我，我总是会出现的。”

“那我需要你的时候，要怎么告诉你？”

“也许……给我打个电话？或者就站在原地，大声地喊我的名字。”

“——然后你就会从天而降？”

“——然后我就会从天而降。”

尼禄终于找回了一点安全感，他抹了眼泪，扁了扁嘴：“我才不要，那听起来太傻了。”

维吉尔伸出手，犹豫了一会，最后放在了尼禄的头顶。

“走吧，”他说，“是时候回家了。”

小孩有些难为情地小声说：“……可是我真的走不动了。”

他从动物园的这一头走到那一头，没找到丝毫他们的踪迹，便又从那一头走回去。一直走到他没了力气，脚很痛，腿也酸得要命，最后只能在这里坐下。除了等待，再没有别的选择。

等到太阳黯淡，向西方坠落。等到游客如羊群般散开，车辆来来去去。等到推着冰淇淋车的小贩也收起太阳伞，结束了今天的工作。然后但丁和维吉尔从地平线的那一头走来，像海市蜃楼，像白日做梦。

“……”维吉尔似乎笑了一下，然后他弯下腰，把尼禄抱了起来。

这是一个迟来了太久了的拥抱。当尼禄还是那个二十出头的年轻人的时候，他们在血缘上至亲无比，然而相处时却总是隔着一道难以消除的鸿沟：那些错过的童年，那些血肉肢体上的疼痛，那些难以分辨的爱恨和遗憾，它们混合在一起，最后都变成无言的冷漠。

即便是眼前这个不过五岁的尼禄，在面对同样陌生的但丁和维吉尔的时候，也能迅速明白，好脾气又没大没小的叔叔更容易亲近，而严厉并且不苟言笑的父亲却显得难以捉摸：他会喜欢拥抱吗？他会感到厌烦吗？

他们需要的不过只是一个拥抱，而这次维吉尔终于伸出了他的手。

尼禄把脸埋进维吉尔的颈窝里，他非常小声地说：“谢谢。”

11.

他们走在回家的路上，没有人问维吉尔为什么不用阎魔刀瞬移回去——就像他们来的时候那样。

“我以后……真的可以叫你爸爸吗？”

维吉尔漠然道：“可以，我允许你这样叫我，期限是五十年。”

尼禄皱着脸问：“那五十年之后呢？”

维吉尔答道：“如果你向我证明自己足够听话，是个好孩子，我可以再给你五十年的期限。”

“好吧，”小孩嘟囔着，“我会努力的。”

但丁插嘴：“其实你可以叫我爸爸，我不要任何条件，也没有任何时限——完全免费，童叟无欺。”

维吉尔：“……”

尼禄：“……”

维吉尔停下了脚步，尼禄也转过头看他——他把自己的刘海蹭得乱成一团，眼睛哭得红通通的，还在瞪他。

这对父子俩的表情从未有一刻如此相似。

但丁觉得自己有点受伤，他刚才说这话的时候，其实是很真诚的。

走到一半的时候，尼禄太累了，半梦半醒间，他开始说胡话。

“我想看帝企鹅。”

“那下次我们再来。”

“……我还想吃冰淇淋。”

“没问题，你想吃多少都可以。”

维吉尔插入了这场对话，并且纠正道：“一天只能吃一个。”

恶魔猎人摊开双手，耸耸肩：“好吧，一天只能吃一个。”

“爸爸……”

维吉尔回应他：“我在。”

尼禄把下巴搁在他肩膀上，咕哝起来：“你——你真的是我爸爸吗？”

“是的。”

“……为什么？”小孩问。

“你不希望我做你的爸爸？”维吉尔皱起眉毛，他问，“——你更喜欢但丁？”

他的语气让但丁忍不住摸了一下自己寒毛直竖的脖子。

尼禄摇头：“不是的，你很好……你太好了，我的爸爸不会这么好。”

“我的爸爸一定是个糟透了的混蛋，他不要我，一定是因为他就是这样一个坏人，可是如果他像你这么好……那他为什么不要我？”

维吉尔：“……”

小孩压低了声音，听上去惆怅，自卑，充满失落：“是我不够好，他才会不要我的。”

“嘿，别这样想，”但丁耸了耸肩，“也许你爸的确是个糟透了的混蛋呢？”

尼禄愤怒地大喊：“不准这样说我爸爸！”

“这些从来都不是你的错，尼禄。”维吉尔说。

“……”

“你已经做得足够好了，”他顿了一下，像是在犹豫自己的措辞，然后他说，“不管你的父亲究竟是一个什么样的人，你都是最好的儿子。”

维吉尔等了很久，也没有听到小孩的下一句话。他低下头，看见尼禄闭着眼睛，脸上湿漉漉的，泪水还没有干透。

——他睡着了。

12.

但丁在早餐的时候忽然问：“你为什么老是和他过不去？”

维吉尔手里正在往面包片上抹蔓越莓酱的餐刀停顿了一下：“……我没有。”

但丁：“你就有。”

维吉尔：“我没有。”

但丁：“他不就想吃个巧克力圣代吗，都眼巴巴地等了四天了。”

维吉尔：“他感冒了，生病的时候不能吃冰淇淋。”

恶魔猎人用一种难以忍受的表情看了他一眼，然后他说：“天啊，维吉尔，天啊，你真是个法西斯。”

13.

尼禄生病了。

他在从动物园回来的路上吹了一个多钟头的冷风，到家之后维吉尔试图叫醒他去洗澡，换来的只是模糊不清的梦中呓语，但丁在维吉尔冷酷的注视下伸手去捏小孩的脸，也没有得到任何回应。

“臭小鬼，也就只有睡着的时候才比较可爱，”但丁把大侄子的脸搓来搓去，然后他转头看向维吉尔，“你真的不想试一下吗？”

维吉尔不为所动，面无表情：“拿开你的手，别玩弄我儿子。”

大人们只以为他是累极了，等到但丁第二天去叫他起床，拉开窗帘，打开窗户，把床上裹成一团的毛毯城堡掀起一个角，才发现迟迟不肯起床的小骑士正窝在被子里发烧。

尼禄半睁着眼，脸上红通通的，迷迷糊糊问他：“你干嘛？”

但丁回答：“叫你起床。”

“唔……”小孩从鼻腔里挤出一声含糊的应答，过了好一会，才终于明白但丁到底在说些什么，他像一台运行过载的机器，正在费劲地接收信息并作出回应，“现在几点了？”

“九点。”但丁坐在床边上，他已经意识到了现在的状况，因此并不准备再催他起床，只是同他说话，“你比往常多睡了半个小时。”

“——是吗？”尼禄慢吞吞地说，“我的脑袋好重，房间为什么这么热，我想喝水。”

但丁试了试他的额头，入手是一片滚烫。

“你生病了。”他说。

但丁给他倒了一杯水，看着他喝完。

“还渴吗？”

尼禄摇了摇头，然后他奇怪道：“为什么我的脸是麻的？”

但丁：“……”

“是发烧的错。”恶魔猎人非常严肃地说。

“你在干什么。”维吉尔皱起眉毛问他。

但丁正在书房里翻箱倒柜，他把那些排列整齐的书籍从架子上抽出来，粗略翻个两页，再潦草地放回去。

“你儿子生病了，”他一边翻书一边说，“我得看看恶魔感冒怎么治。”

“……恶魔是不会生病的。”维吉尔漠然道。

但丁站起身，拿起桌子上的那根体温计，在他眼前晃来晃去。

上面显示的是38.6度。

维吉尔没有说话。

但丁看了他一眼，然后挑起一边眉毛，他指出：“你那看上去可不像是担心的表情。”

“恶魔是不会生病的，”维吉尔重复了一遍自己的话，在但丁反驳之前，他继续说，“尼禄会发烧，不过是因为他对自己真正的血脉一无所知——他以为自己是人类，所以才会和普通的人类一样脆弱。”

但丁觉得这论调有种奇怪的熟悉感：“可他现在已经生病了……”

维吉尔拿着刀站起来，他说：“我去杀一只三头犬，取它的心脏。”

但丁惊疑道：“——你要那倒霉傻东西的心脏干什么？”

维吉尔用一种不太确定的语气说：“稳定他的病情？”

但丁：“……”

恶魔猎人把手上的厚脊书重重扔到地上，他朝着自己的老哥愤怒地大喊：“妈的，原来是你覆盖了我的战神4存档！”

“你打得太烂了，”维吉尔用一种傲慢的，冷酷的语气说道，“这种水平的存档不配存在于我的PS4里。”

“什——那是我的PS4！你不能这样做！”

维吉尔无动于衷。

“我当然可以。”他说，“是我给你买机器的钱。”

他们的这次生死缠斗终于彻底撞坏了那堵可怜的墙壁——好在它不是承重墙。听到动静，二楼客房的门被推开，尼禄光着脚跑出来，来到栏杆边上蹲下。

“你们怎么已经打起来了？”他可怜巴巴地问，“——我错过早饭了吗？”

但丁不想去深思小孩的时间概念，他只是一边举起枪射击一边抽空说：“我给你留了橙汁和蝴蝶面，放在厨房里，等我把你的混账老爹打到你奶奶都不认识，我就去给你热一热。”

而维吉尔挡掉了所有的子弹，然后他抬头看向尼禄，深深皱起眉毛。

“不准光脚，回去穿鞋。”他说。

尼禄捧着盘子吃面的时候，维吉尔正坐在唯一完好的沙发上擦刀，而但丁坐在他对面的餐桌上，一脸愁苦地思索修房子需要多少钱。

小孩喝完橙汁，打了个喷嚏。

维吉尔走过去，也摸了一下他的额头。

“怎么样？”

“还是很烫。”

“所以，你准备怎么办？”但丁在他开口前飞快说道，“不要去杀那什么三头犬。”

“去给他买点儿童退烧药，然后回来，我们打第二轮。”维吉尔说，“你应当记住，不要那样对我的书。”

“操，”但丁骂他，“维吉尔，你真的有病。”

尼禄把杯子重重放下，严肃地纠正他的用词：“不准骂我爸爸！”

“……”但丁受伤极了，他悲愤地伸出手，去捏小孩的另外半张脸，“我都是为了谁啊，你这个小白眼狼！”

现在尼禄的两边脸颊都麻了。

“我就知道是你——”

小朋友暴怒地扑到他身上，几乎像是要咬掉他的脸一样，恶狠狠地亲了他一脸的口水。

他抓着恶魔猎人的衣领，大声宣布自己对但丁施下的恶毒惩罚：“现在我把感冒传染给你了！”

但丁被这突如其来的袭击打得猝不及防，他捂住了脸，过了一会儿，连胳膊都开始颤抖。

尼禄的脸涨红了，他的心被愧疚紧紧攥在了手里，小孩从但丁身上下来，趴在他膝盖上，手足无措：“对不起……我不是故意的，你不要伤心……”

然后他扒开恶魔猎人的手，发现但丁只是在快乐地、欠揍地、得意洋洋地傻笑。

尼禄：“……”

“我讨厌你。”他说。

但丁回答他：“晚了。”

14.

后来维吉尔告诉他，但丁是不可能感冒的。

于是恶魔猎人吃午饭的时候，就看见喝过退烧药的小朋友气势汹汹地从房间里冲出来，脚步声用力到但丁担心他会把拖鞋甩出去。

“呃……”但丁低头看了这正在瞪他的小鬼一眼，把自己的盘子端起来，递到他面前，“来块华夫饼？”

尼禄满脸通红，抓住但丁一顿乱捶，然后一溜烟跑出去，不见人影了。

“？”但丁一头雾水地转过头，去看维吉尔。

“叛逆期，”恶魔猎人说，“一定是叛逆期到了。”

维吉尔发出了一声冷漠的嘲笑。

15.

但丁：“你儿子已经离家出走三个小时了。”

维吉尔抬头看了一眼时间，该喝药了。

于是他转身走去院子里，回来的时候手上拎着尼禄，而尼禄手上拎着一只猫。

“等等，”但丁问，“哪里来的猫？”

尼禄回答他：“我从树上捡的。”

“……”但丁把头转向维吉尔：“你在哪儿找到你儿子的？”

维吉尔也回答：“从树上捡的。”

尼禄：“……”

但丁用一种洞悉了一切的语气说：“所以你在树上挂了三个小时——”

小孩猛地脸红了，一边挣扎着扭动一边大喊：“……我没有！”

“我懂了。”但丁点了点头，非常确定地说：

“——你真的在树上挂了三个小时。”

尼禄的回应是一只惊慌失措的，露出了爪子的，朝他英俊的脸上飞扑而来的猫。

猫脖子上有个项圈。

但丁把猫从自己脸上揪开，看那块系在项圈上的金属吊牌，正面写着“露娜”，反面写着“西莉亚的猫/绿石大道21号”。

他忽然想到了什么，去那张堆满合同、信件、账单和草稿纸的办公桌上翻找了半天，最后抽出一张皱巴巴的寻猫启事。他看了一眼打印纸上的照片，又看了一眼猫，然后再看了一眼悬赏的报酬。

尼禄问他：“怎么了，你在看什么？”

恶魔猎人高高举起猫，用一种充满幸福的语调说：“我在看下个月的房租。”

尼禄皱起脸，可怜巴巴，十分不舍：“真的不能把它留下来吗？”

但丁看起来比他更加可怜：“我们家养了一只小狗，已经够费劲了，没钱再养一只猫。”

深知生活不易的尼禄叹了口气，说：“好吧。”

等到但丁拎着项圈，吹着口哨走出门的时候，尼禄才终于后知后觉地反应过来：

“我们家还养了小狗的吗？”

这位问题有两个答案，但是维吉尔选择保持沉默。

16.

“他什么时候会变回来？”

“不知道，或许这两天？”但丁说，“上次我看见他在画像前发呆，我猜他想起来那后面有个保险箱了。晚上的时候我听见他说梦话，还在背那串开锁密码。”

维吉尔很怀疑但丁会有什么东西能值钱到放进保险箱。

“你在里面放了什么？”

“披萨店的积分券。”

维吉尔懒得嘲笑他的贫穷和愚蠢，只是发出一声嗤笑，然后他想到了什么，犹豫了片刻，还是问道：“等他变回去了，他会记得这几天的事吗？”

“谁知道呢，”但丁耸耸肩，“长大之后总是很难记得小时候的事情的。”

“……他要是不记得了，那这几天到底有什么意义？”

“你很聪明，维吉尔，打小的时候我就一直这么觉得，但有的时候，你真的是个无可救药的傻瓜。”但丁发出一声长长的叹息，“你爱他，这他妈就是意义所在。”

“你有没有想过尼禄为什么会在这个时候生病。”

“我猜是因为这个季节的潮湿冷风。”维吉尔说。

但丁不置可否：“我把他拎回来那天，吹的冷风可不比昨天少。”

维吉尔皱起眉毛：“你想说什么？”

“你要知道，他本来什么都没有，但是忽然之间他就有了家，有了叔叔，有了爸爸。”

“……”

“一无所有的小孩只能听话，而拥有爸爸和家的小孩才可以撒娇。”

维吉尔迟疑道：“你觉得他是在撒娇？”

“不，他当然不是，他根本做不到，”但丁咧开嘴笑，像是听了一个笑话，然后他说，“所以他发烧——还有什么是比生病更加合理的，能得到照顾，关爱和拥抱的机会呢？”

和孩子相处实在是一件复杂的事，维吉尔想，有的时候他们直截了当，鲁莽又纯粹，像一颗子弹，但另一些时候他们含蓄又不安，只是做一些小小的试探，对来自亲人的回应饱含期许。

“人类实在麻烦，小孩更加如此，”维吉尔语气中不带厌烦，只是困惑，“我不确定我总能明白尼禄究竟想要我做什么。”

“你什么也不用做，”但丁又一次无奈地叹气，“你只需要告诉他你爱他。”

17.

尼禄发现自己的房间会漏雨。

他坐起来，后知后觉地意识到自己的两只脚凉飕飕的，被子也潮湿一片，传来沉重的雨水气味。

尼禄：“……”

他拍着被子大喊：“但丁——但丁！”

但丁叼着牙刷推门进来，他顺着尼禄的示意去看他被子上的水渍，咽下一口牙膏沫，然后说：“哦，你尿床了。”

但丁：“靠，臭小鬼踹人怎么这么痛。”

维吉尔：“活该。”

这场雨过了半晌也不停，洗完了碗之后，恶魔猎人搬出了自己的椅子，坐在门口，把计算器和草稿纸摆到手边，开始算这个月的开销。

“隔断墙，房租，空调维修，网费，燃气费……”

尼禄看着他的脸色变得越来越惨白，最后忍不住说：“其实我房间屋顶上面的洞，不修也是可以的。”

但丁问：“为什么不修？”

尼禄小声说：“因为我们家好穷……”

维吉尔脸上的表情变得奇怪了起来。

他问：“你怎么会这样想？”

“今天上午我看见但丁叔叔因为交不起水电费在向蕾蒂姐姐借钱。”

“……”

但丁心虚地辩解：“我只是——只是正好身上的钱没有带够……”

小朋友叹了口气：“我们家肯定没有多余的钱修屋顶上的洞了，算了，还是把钱用在要紧的地方吧。”

他说这话的时候，脸上的表情非常忧郁。显然在这个年纪就已经开始替家里的经济状况发愁。

富有的维吉尔说：“钱的问题不用你担心，我来解决。”

而很穷的但丁赶紧说：“对对，他解决。”

尼禄用一种叔叔你怎么能这么不争气的眼神注视着他，但丁被这眼神看得浑身不自在，默默伸出手，按住小孩的脑袋，把他的头转向另一边。

“但今天晚上那个房间肯定是睡不成了，你今天就跟——”

“跟我一起住。”维吉尔打断了他的话。

“……”但丁看了他一眼，露出了然的表情：“你果然还是很在意那天晚上——”

维吉尔面无表情地把手按在了账单上，伟大而又不畏强权的恶魔猎人举起双手，紧紧地闭上了嘴。

18.

他听到敲门声。

尼禄打着哈欠，抱着他的枕头站在门口，揉着眼睛问：“我可以再喝一杯牛奶吗？”

他给尼禄倒了一杯牛奶，打开一本诗集，等他喝完。

维吉尔读完最后一首诗的时候，尼禄已经钻进被子里，空掉的玻璃杯放在枕头边上，小孩闭着眼睛，不知道什么时候睡着了。

他看了一会儿尼禄睡着的侧脸，然后拿起杯子，和书一起搁在床头柜上，关上了灯。

躺下的时候他想起但丁说的话。现在他应该说，我爱你，儿子。

但维吉尔滚动了一下喉头，声带振动，发出的声音却只是说：“晚安。”

维吉尔总是很难立刻入眠，在陷入浅度而又常常令人不快的梦境前，总有一段时间专属于黑暗，沉默和他自己。

但是这个夜晚有所不同。

他听到动静，是小孩翻了个身，动作窸窸窣窣，蹑手蹑脚，像是害怕把他吵醒。维吉尔闭着眼睛，想知道他到底要干什么，然后他感觉到一个毛茸茸的小脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上。

“……”

一道细微的，真诚的，充满羞赧和勇气的声音从那份温暖的重量上传来，在这样普通而又宁静的夜晚里，这样微小的动静也被半魔人清醒的意识所捕捉，它莽莽撞撞，一往无前，穿过漆黑峡谷和雪白荒原，最后钻进了他破碎的心里。

尼禄说：“晚安，我也爱你。”

+1.

二十五岁的尼禄弯下腰，把脸埋进粉色海星抱枕里。

他的声音从棉花和绒布里传出来：“太丢人了，我现在就要去死。”

但丁翘着二郎腿坐在他边上玩手机：“晚了，我已经拍照备份存档了。”

尼禄把脸从派大星身上抬起来，无言地注视他。

但丁耸了耸肩。

“还有你说你爱我的音频，你要听听吗？”

“……”

年轻的恶魔猎人从喉咙里发出了一声绝望的，愤怒的嘶吼：“我要杀了你，我要杀了你！”

坐在另一边的维吉尔翻了一页报纸：“你没有对但丁说过爱他，他骗你的。”

尼禄放下了刀，但还是对但丁怒目而视。

维吉尔漠然道：“你是对我说的。”

尼禄：“……”

但丁露出难以置信的表情：“……你认真的吗，老哥？”

尼禄两眼放空，他从沙发上站起来，生无可恋地朝大门走去：“算了，我还是现在就去死吧。”

他推开门的时候，维吉尔忽然叫他。

“尼禄。”

尼禄停下脚步，下意识地回过头：“怎么了？”

维吉尔不再看那份报纸了，他抬起头，看向这笼罩在金色余晖里的年轻人。迷失了太久的半魔人在这一刻被血缘里的焰火所融化，他感到前所未有的平静，温暖和满足。

然后他说：“我爱你，儿子。”

“……”

尼禄满脸通红，像只粉色的小熊，直到屋里的所有人都觉得他会因为害羞而窒息到死掉的时候，他磕磕巴巴地说：“我也爱你。”

但丁举着手机，得意洋洋：“啊哈，我录下来了！”

尼禄：“……我杀了你！！”


End file.
